The 6th
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: It's Michiru's birthday and Haruka buys her a present. But when she sees the girl in class she gets cold feet and is afraid to hand it over.


The 6th of March

Summary: It's Michiru's birthday and Haruka buys her a present. But when she sees the girl in class she gets cold feet and is afraid to hand it over.

The alarm clock buzzed through the room, before it got slammed by an angry hand. The sheets ruffled violently when the person, jumped out of bed. A tall, lean blonde girl hopped out of the bed, something she usually didn't do. Usually she grunted and groaned and lay in bed until her mother yelled… three times at least, but today was a very special day. One she had planned for a while now.

She walked towards her desk and inspected her trophy. A small plush Me to You bear which held a smaller bear. The blonde had wrapped it up, the evening before, in a plastic see through foil. She had crunched the edges together at the top and decorated it with colourful ribbons. She was quite content how her gift had turned out. She grabbed a dark bag and carefully placed her prize in it.

At that moment the door swung open and revealed her mother, as every morning "Haruka! The alarm has…" The woman stopped mid sentence and blinked shocked "You… You're up?"

The girl didn't answer her mother and started putting on the boy version of the school uniform. "Why… Are you up?" Her mother, who was still there, asked suspiciously.

"Just because mom" came the simple reply. The girl ran her fingers through her short hair a few times, instead of brushing or combing it. She then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was finished she grabbed her gift, her school bag and ran downstairs to get her shoes on "See you later, mom!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Her mother called back, making the girl stop in her tracks "Breakfast?"

"Not hungry"

Her mother noticed the bag she was holding "What's in that?" When her daughter hid it behind her back, saying it was nothing, the woman grinned "Oh, is it for a girl?" she teased.

"Mom!" The girl blushed furiously red "I got to go!"

"Lunch" The woman held out a lunchbox, which her daughter grabbed before running off. She ran for the bus stop that was two streets away and waited, cradling her gift. At one part she was lucky and grateful that her parents had accept her orientation without question or disappointment, on the other hand… she hated the teasing. But that's what parents do, isn't it.

Ten minutes later she arrived at school. Her friend Seiya was already waiting for her by the gate "I can't believe you actually ARE in time" he said. He was a tall lean boy with pitch black hair pulled in a ponytail he was growing. Haruka often teased him about this. His blue eyes sparkled when she held out her bag for him "So this is it?" he asked, reaching out his hand to touch it. Haruka slapped his hand away "Yeah it is" She held her gift close to her chest with one arm and lead the way onto the schoolyard.

"So? When are you gonna give it?"

"I don't know" the blonde stammered, starting to get nervous.

"Because she is already here" Seiya stated and pointed towards a bench, close to the school entrance.

On the bench, sitting all alone, was a beautiful girl, bend over a sketchbook. Her aqua coloured curls fell down halfway her back, her bangs curtained her face while her pencil moved quickly.

The blonde stopped in her tracks and stared at the girl from a distance. Kaioh Michiru. She had joined their school, Haruka's class more specifically, only three months ago. The blonde had fallen in love when the girl introduced herself in front of the class with that sweet voice of hers. She had taken a seat right in front of Haruka, casting a shy, small smile at the gaping blonde.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other, except for an occasional greeting, but for Haruka, that first smile was enough to declare her undying love for the girl. So when the girl had penned down her name on the class' birthday calendar, the blonde had memorised it and schemed a devious plan that would make Michiru hers for sure.

But today was that day and she had indeed unfolded a plan: buy a gift and ask the girl out for a drink after school. It's just… she had to GIVE the gift… AND ask her out…and that's where the plan started to falter. She got scared. What if Michiru laughed at her? Which would be, most likely, the case. Or what if she thought of Haruka as a freak? The blonde imagined those deep blue eyes filled with disgust and shuddered.

"Well?" Seiya prompted. The first bell rang and he raised his hands in aspiration, scoffing "Come on!"

"I can't" Haruka whispered. Seiya didn't hear her as he watched Michiru walk inside. He dragged his dumb folded, blonde friend by the arm towards their classroom. When they got in he pushed her towards her seat, mumbling a good morning to a confused Michiru. The three of them were the first to arrive but their class mates soon followed.

Seiya took seat beside Haruka and started bugging her "Give it to her" The blonde shook her head "I can't"

"Why not?" Seiya exclaimed. The blonde shushed him and he lowered his voice, repeating his question.

"Because" Haruka replied. She stared at the aqua curls before her, then at the bag on top of her table. Back and forth between the two. She lowered her head on the table and slid the bag in Seiya's direction. "You give it to her" she whispered.

"What?"

"I said…" She started with an annoyed look on her face.

"I heard you, but why?"

"Because!" Haruka said "I'll probably freak her out" she said, carefully glancing towards Michiru and keeping her voice down "There's no way she's like me" she added.

"But…"

Haruka buried her face in the crook of her arm "And ask her out…I already reserved a table at the ice cream parlour" she added

"Seriously?" Seiya lowered his face closer to his friend's. Being single himself it made sense. He had tried a few times with some of the girls of their class but they all thought of him as a goof. If his friend so freely would give her to him, he would take his chance at Michiru, she was cute anyway "Ok… but, what about you?"

Haruka looked up again at the aqua waves before her. She nodded sadly. "I can't have her, I'm sure. You'll stand a good chance, I think" she cast a small smile at Seiya before dropping her head back onto her arm. She gave the bag one last shove towards her friend.

During the switch of classes Haruka had made a quick stop at the toilet. When she returned to class she walked in and lagged near the back entrance, watching how her friend was making his move on the girl she liked. Her heart broke when she saw the girl giggle, she must have taken a liking in Seiya.

The teacher arrived and Haruka sat down with her head lowered. She didn't notice the small smile Michiru cast in her direction, before turning around disappointed.

During lunch time, Haruka withdrew to her favourite spot on the roof. She always went there when she wanted to be alone and think… or mope. Seiya knew that when Haruka was on the roof, he had to keep his distance, so he went in search for his brothers.

The tall blonde was gazing at the skyline of the city. Some tears were trying to escape but she managed to withhold them. Damn, she felt crappy. She hadn't realised just how deeply she had fallen in love with Michiru. And now she had freely given her to Seiya. She mentally kicked herself.

When suddenly someone touched her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin and she turned, arms flailing violently. She suddenly stopped like a frozen statue when she saw Michiru looking at her with a shocked expression.

"I-I'm sorry" she stammered, nervously regaining her composure "I didn't hurt you, did I"

The aqua haired girl shook her head "I called out to you, but you didn't hear" she said in that sweet voice of hers "I'm sorry to bother you"

"No- you're not" the blonde said "Bothering me" she added, thinking she must sound really stupid right now. She scratched her head and glanced sideways at the shorter girl, getting really uncomfortable in the silence.

"Thank you" Michiru softly said "for the bear"

Haruka's eyes widened "Seiya gave it to you" she tried.

Michiru shook her head "I heard you talk this morning" she giggled "you weren't exactly quite whisperers" she watched the blonde go pale. Concerned she asked "Are you ok?"

Haruka turned away from the girl, leaning on the railing she swaggered "What- what else did you hear?"

"That you wanted to ask me out" Michiru replied without hesitation. She stood next to Haruka, disappointed when the blonde turned her face away "Does the offer still stand?" she asked "Will you ask me out?"

Haruka straightened her back and turned to Michiru with a fake smile "Look, you're new here" she started "You might not know that… I'm not really a guy" she finished clasping her hands before her face and bowing her head, allowing the blonde locks to curtain her face.

Haruka looked up again, opening one eye to look at Michiru when she heard the girl giggle "I know, silly" Michiru gently poked the blonde's shoulder "We're in gym together aren't we?" she winked at the, now bright red, blonde.

"R-Right" Haruka stammered when she scratched her head. "So… you still want me to ask you out?" she tried carefully.

Michiru nodded. They stood in silence, staring at each other when Michiru suddenly stepped closer and placed a small, gently kiss on the blonde's lips. When she pulled back she started to giggle fiercely when she looked at the tall girl, who appeared to have flat lined at the gesture.

The fit of giggles brought the blonde back to reality and she realised she must really look like a fool right now. She hung her head in shame. When she felt a hand brush softly though her locks she looked up again, into deep blue eyes. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks when Michiru stepped closer, their bodies now and inch apart.

She could feel the warmth the girl was radiating and nearly drowned in it. When their lips touched again, Haruka Tenoh was swept of her feet. She liked the girl's forwardness when she felt her tongue asking for entrance. The blonde gladly accepted and instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. She felt Michiru's arms sneak up her back and pull her closer, fingers grabbing the fabric of Haruka's uniform vest.

Haruka broke the kiss and leaned her forehead to Michiru's. They softly gasped for breath together. Their gasps turned into soft laughter. Michiru pulled back from the blonde "So… You haven't asked me out yet" she reminded the blonde.

"I didn't?"

"No" Michiru twirled some hair between her fingers and tilted her head slightly sideways, pouting "You don't want to anymore?"

"Of course I do" the blonde exclaimed "Michiru, Will you go get some ice cream or something after school?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. She was shy only half an hour ago, but now the closeness of the other girl, and more importantly: her acceptance, made her feel safe and secure.

Michiru leaned into the embrace, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder "I'd love to, Ruka" she pecked the blonde's cheek before nuzzling her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. They stood holding each other until the bell rang and let go of each other, slowly, unwillingly. Michiru smiled and took the taller girl's hand, leading her to the stairs.

Suddenly Haruka stopped "Hey, what did you tell Seiya"

"That I was simply to busy to go out with him" Michiru stated and started walking again, not letting go of the Haruka's hand "He'll get the picture" she added, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze…


End file.
